Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild Arc
by Korro
Summary: When a secret dark guild comes out of nowhere and threatens Fairy Tail; it's up to the gang to stop them. However, for some strange reason the leader is particularly interested in fighting Erza. This takes place a little bit after Edolas and a couple months before Tenrou Island.


Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild: Chapter 1

Pine Branch Village is a small village consisted of about 1,000 people. The tallest building is town hall at only two stories. All the homes, business buildings, and the school are made out of a combo of stones and wood. The main road is primarily made of stones, while all the other roads are made of dirt. The next closes town is Magnolia Town, it is about 9 miles away to the west. By carriage it is only 35 minutes; by walking it is about an hour and 10 minutes. It's usually a quiet, peaceful town. On the south side of town you can see the ocean, on the east side

It was a cloudy morning in Pine Branch Village and all of the people were going about their usual business. Parents are busy working and the kids are outside and playing. Approaching the village are 8 figures; shrouded in black cloaks. A tall man in his late teens says in a deep voice, "This will do."

Meanwhile, back in Magnolia Town; Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla are coming back from a mission earlier that day. "Man! I can't believe we didn't get paid! We caught the thieves, they should be thankful we found them" yelled Natsu. Lucy exclaimed in rage, "WELL IF YOU DIDN"T DESTROY THAT ENTIRE BLOCK MAYBE THEY WOULD HAVE PAID US!" "We were even so close of finishing the job. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO USE THAT MUCH POWER TO EVEN CATCH THEM NATSU YOU IDIOT!" *Wham* as Lucy is busy hitting Natsu in outrage Wendy looks up at the sky and says, "Geez, sure is a nice day though" as a nice, cool breeze flows right through her hair. Carla close her eye and says, "Yeah, I have to agree with you on that."

The Guild Hall is more quiet than usual. Everyone is sort of quiet talking about their own things to one another. Cana is barely drunk and Elfman is taking a quick nap.

As soon as the gang enters the guild hall Master Makarov yells in a drunken rage, "NATSU YOU IDIOT! WE CAN'T KEEP AFFORDING YOU DESTROYING EVERY TOWN YOU GO TO!" While Makarov is busy disciplining Natsu, Erza asked Lucy and them, "So how difficult were those thieves?" "Oh they weren't that difficult" said Wendy. "Yeah", said Happy, "Natsu was just upset that he doesn't have any good finding skills" he said laughingly. "SHUT UP!" exclaimed Natsu.

A couple hours later everyone in the guild was relaxing and having some drinks to pass the time. Lucy noticed, "Hey where are Gray, Gajeel, and Panther Lily?" "Oh they went on a mission to Clover Town. They won't be back till tomorrow" said Mirajane. Lucy asked, "What's the mission that they are supposed to be gone for that long?" "Apparently some dark mage cult is threatening the town and they asked us for help." Erza said, "Yeah, I would've went along…but a part of me said, 'don't go'." Lucy wondering, "Why?" Erza unsure of herself said, "I don't know…I've been getting this weird feeling all day…I don't know how to explain this." All of a sudden Erza feels a gust of wind coming into the guild hall and stares outside as if something is wrong.

Meanwhile, back in Pine Branch the village is in ruins. Half of the village's buildings are either destroyed or barely standing. All but 1 are still alive; a boy about 8 years old lying in the streets crying over the house where he once lived in, now in rubble. The 8 cloaked figures walked over to the boy. Another male about 18 years old yelled, "You, boy! Since you're the only one left alive in this pathetic village, you will run this flyer over to Magnolia Town. Take it to the Fairy Tail Guild and request specifically for Erza to come on this mission alone. Make sure she knows that these 'dark mages are pretty powerful'. Lead her to this town, once you arrive get the hell out of our way. Understand?" The boy nodding and starts running towards Magnolia Town. A female about 20 years old asks the main leader of the 8, "Are you sure this is going to work? How can we trust him to do what he just told him?" The man, who we just saw at the beginning said, "Trust me, after what that kid just saw; he would be dumb enough to try and cross us." The woman said, "How will we know that she would be willingly to come to this?" The man said, "Trust me, someone like Erza wouldn't turn down people who are in dire need of help. Alright everyone, get into positions; we need to be ready when she does arrive." "Right" said the other 7 members. As they head off into the decimated town, the leader stands there and says to himself, "Finally, for 9 long years…I want to see what you have grown into Erza Scarlett…Queen of the Fairies…let's see how if you are ready."


End file.
